


It Started With A Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Kiss

"OW."

Katie can't help but laugh when John appears rubbing his nose. 

"Lean too close to the mirror again?"

She can't help but tease him slightly. 

"That hurt you know..."

John pouts, playfully and Katie smiles, rising to walk to him, kissing his nose softly. 

"Poor baby..."

John can't help his smirk, moving to pull Katie closer, his lips covering hers for a long, slow and passionate kiss. 

"Make it up to me?"

Katie smiles, letting him guide her hands to his buttons and soon shoving away his shirt, glad that, for once, he didn't bother with a T-shirt, grabbing his hands before they could move to guide her anywhere else and guiding them to the belt on her dress, smiling when he undid it and pushed the dress loose. Katie moved on instinct now, shoving away his jeans, laughing when his boxers followed without warning. 

"Oops..."

"I'll give you oops."

John teases, moving to remove the last of Katie's clothing and picking her up, knowing she was anticipating the bed but instead pressing her to the mirror, enjoying the soft yelp as Katie flinched at the coldness of the mirror. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, letting him press into her at such an angle that the pleasure was faster to be received, her entire body arching to him as he set his pace. His rhythm was slow and sweet but firm, pushing her slowly, slowly to the edge, letting him enjoy every tiny movement and sound, his smirk soft as he let her rest on coming down to earth, not letting her release him and instead carrying her away and down the stairs, knowing the children were out and settling her on the table before moving to gather what he had planned, smiling at Katie's little shiver when he retrieved the cold can of whipped cream from the fridge, tucking it into her lap before picking her up and settling her properly on the table. 

"Time for round two..."


End file.
